


【创战系列】EXECUTOR

by Lionhart113



Category: The War of Genesis (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, War of Genesis, War of Genesis (Tempest), War of Genesis III Part 1, War of Genesis III Part 2, 创世纪战, 西风狂诗曲：暴风雨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113
Summary: 《WAR OF GENESIS》缅怀文。麦比乌斯之环的执行者们。





	【创战系列】EXECUTOR

**【环之A · 国王】**

直到死他都无法相信，是一心渴望阻止世界毁灭的他，亲手毁灭了这整个世界。

当充满力量的剑插入怪物体内，他才发觉原来自己是如此渺小，微弱到毫无任何反抗余力，只能眼睁睁看着自己任由怪物吞噬。

十三只翅膀的天使，番迪来建伟大的国王，能够使出阿修罗破天舞的最强之人。这些称呼不过都是虚名。

在怪物面前，连同阿伦达伊特一起，轻易就被碾压成灰。

 

他有必死的觉悟，也曾想过生还的可能性。

但最终，他将生的希望全数留给了光束之桥旗舰上的那些年轻战士们。

“如果我失败了，你们就启动光舟回到过去，阻止世界毁灭。”

阻止贝拉莫德毁灭世界的阴谋。

 

地下通道的灯光逐渐亮起，一排排延伸至不见底的深渊。

无限黑暗里，传来怪物翕动的气息。

他驾驶着安塔利亚大陆上最强的魔将机，张开后背的十三只光翅，毅然奔赴只有他一人的战场。

全力开启的能量，独眼的魔剑，如同细微的刺插入巨大丑陋的肉体，霎时唤醒了沉睡中的盎格拉·玛内尔。

盎格拉·玛内尔，只因这一剑而发动，只为等他到来而开始。

来自怪物的巨大压力冲击着他的整个身体，撕裂，粉碎，痛苦，绝望，糅杂在死亡中，宣告他的失败，以及世界未来的破灭。

很久以前，他因失误失去了自己心爱之人；如今又因失误，导致世界走向无可挽回的灭亡。

他永远都不会知道，自己所作一切，不过都是整个贝拉莫德计划中的一部分。他只是个至死都被蒙在鼓里的祭品。

站在麦比乌斯宇宙另一端的关键点上，与过去的未来遥遥相对，在自己无数次重复死亡中链接起整个世界的循环。

却永远不会知道真相。

 

比谁都强大，却比谁都更感到绝望。

 

曾经有一个人，以自己生命为代价，延续了将亡的他的生命。

曾经有一个人，将毕生武学都传授给他，临死前将阿修罗剑托付给了他。

曾经有一个人，告诉了他贝拉莫德的阴谋，“世界的真相”，以及他该担负的重任。

而他，最终辜负了他们所有人。

却成全了“阴谋”。

 

他以为自己没能拯救世界，在绝望痛苦与不甘中孤独死去。

却不知在他亲手启动盎格拉·玛内尔的瞬间，已如愿拯救了整个安塔利亚的世界。

 

无数灵魂化作灵子流，跟随在光束之桥旗舰尾部回到过去的未来，在遥远的另一个时空“阿尔凯”，终获重生。

 

 

**【环之B · 故乡】**

轨道被再次修正，目标：阿尔凯星球。

船舱内静得只听得到自己的呼吸声。

男子最后确认一遍被修正的数据，抬头望着那些沉睡在舱内的ESP成员。

他们都是被蒙在鼓里的棋子，并不知道将要发生的一切，已经完全偏离当初自己所知范畴。

永远不会明白。除了像他这样的，肩负链接起两个时空纽带的执行者。

是殉道者，知真相者，也是被麦比乌斯之环永远束缚的人。

阿巴蒂尼，德米安，莱特，无数个身法在此刻交叠。他清晰地感受到黑暗之血在血管内奔腾，心脏在胸腔内剧烈地跳动着，带着一丝兴奋与紧张。

很快自己就将目睹盎格拉·玛内尔的发生，所有生命回归灵子状态，带着对未来的期许奔向遥远的过去——他们的故乡，安塔利亚。

千百万年前，也许只是短暂的百年前，也曾同样有个人，在雷切的大陆上亲手发动了盎格拉·玛内尔，与他遥遥相对，成为站在麦比乌斯之环两端的执行者。

同样的面具，手执阿修罗魔剑，一招阿修罗破天舞威力无双。这一切是他永远不知道的。看着面板上跳动的数据，他的脑海中浮现出的唯一思念，只有那个站在凯西尔帝国顶点的身影。

克里斯蒂娜。

也许不久之后，我与你又能再度相遇。

 

他深吸口气。门外忽然传来了吵杂声。

阻止奥德赛工程，不，阻止麦比乌斯宇宙的人已经到来。

“为了麦比乌斯的宇宙，我们中的一个人……你，或者我，必须成为‘贝拉莫德’才行。”

萨拉丁，你的意志由我继承。

如果我死了，我的意志又将被别人所继承。

这意志将永远传继下去。

而继承了意志的那个人，就是“贝拉莫德”。

 

一切都发生在电光火石瞬间。

为了那个名唤“贝拉莫德”的白发身影，他挥剑相向自己的弟弟。

如同当年他的弟弟向他举起了枪。

命运在封闭的宇宙里无限轮回，他与他，都只是敬献给阴谋神诞生的“祭品”。

为了谁？为了未来，为了重回过去，为了宇宙世界生命的无限延续。

他并不是什么圣人。

他只想能够重回故乡，回到思念的人身边。萨拉丁也是，克里斯蒂安也是。

然而他们却别无选择。

“如果飞船安全抵达，我们就将着陆的首个星球命名为‘安塔利亚’。”

那是我们故乡的名字。

弟弟终于合上眼，在他怀里安静地睡着了。

身边，ESP能力者们也依旧安稳地沉睡在舱内。

贝拉莫德面露哀伤地看着他。

——继承萨拉丁的遗志，接替我们完成下去。

他本不想破坏那个孩子的人生。但成为“贝拉莫德”，却是那个孩子的唯一人生道路。

他清楚，这个任务有多么艰巨多么沉重。那个孩子将注定了孤单一生，去独自完成。

能否见到盎格拉·玛内尔，自己究竟又该以什么身份存在，忽然一下都不再显得那么重要了。

现在的他，终于能够解脱了。

虽然只是暂时。

 

第10次阿修罗工程，即将开始。

 

——《WAR OF GENESIS》缅怀文 完


End file.
